Jamie in Transition
by EtenalRest13
Summary: Jamie wakes in an unfamiliar room not feeling quite like herself. When she prays to Cas for help on the road side and he tells her that she is in transition to becoming a vampire, her only hope at a cure is Sam and Dean Winchester. [Jamie Saga pt.2]
1. Chapter 1

Jamie mixed the simple rum and cokes with ease and walked over with the two beers she had made just before. She placed the four drinks before the men, who had requested them, with a smile.

"Thanks, hon." Michael said, turning from his boisterous conversation with his friends to her. Jamie recognized one of his friends, Thomas, from another time. The other two she was unfamiliar with and figured they were also work related friends especially since they were all in fine suits.

"No problem, Mike." She pushed the rum and coke close to him.

"Well doesn't she have the best smile I've ever seen?" His unnamed friend with light

scruff, dark hair and eyes commented as he regarded her, pulling a rum and coke close.

"I told you, Jamie would surprise you."

"You never told me she was beautiful."

Jamie blushed. She had always received compliments over the years on her appearance,

especially her smile, but she still wasn't good at taking a compliment.

"Um,...thank you." Jamie replied quietly.

"Damn." His friend continued. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Aren't you dating someone, Rick?" Mikes other friend piped in, now a beer in front of

him.

"Sherry?" Rick questioned. "No. We broke up last week."

"When did that happen?" The other asked.

Mike looked to Jamie as he shook his head and smiled.

Jamie returned the grin and heard Lu, her co-worker, call her over. "Oh. Gotta go fellas."

Before leaving the group of guys Jamie pushed the last beer towards last guy. "Here you

go, Thomas."

Jamie smiled as she walked away when she heard Rick pause his explanation about Sherry to ask Thomas how she knew his name.

"What's up, Lu?" Jamie asked the waiter.

"I need a mojito and a sangria."

"Coming up."

"Getting hit on again by Mike's friends?"

Jamie sighed. "What makes you think that?"

"You were making the 'some skeevy guy and or douche bag is hitting on me' face."

Jamie turned to Lu looking none too impressed. "I don't make a face like that."

Lu shrugged. "If you say so."

"Shut up!" She returned with no bite.

"Oh, don't look now, your other admirer is here."

"Hm?" Jamie looked about and saw a familiar face take a seat at the quieter corner of the

bar. "He's nice. And I'll have you know, he hasn't once hit on me."

Lu snorted. "I've seen the way he smiles and watches you when you aren't looking. Dudes into you, Jamie. And you're into him."

"He's a friend-ish." Jamie said pointedly as she placed the drinks on Lu's tray. "Now off with you."

Lu just laughed before heading to his table.

When Jamie tried to get to Eric, a man stopped her, asking for a refill on his beer. So she

did as requested, making Eric's usual along the way. As she was handing the man his beer she saw the other bartender, Tracy, walk over to Eric. Jamie stalled. She saw Eric shake his head and Tracy walk off. Jamie smiled and walked over.

"Hi, Eric."

"Good evening, Jamie."

"You know I wouldn't be offended if you let someone else make your drink for you." She set down his Rusty Nail.

"You make it best." He grinned.

"You've never let anyone else make you one here." Jamie laughed.

Eric took a sip of his drink. "And besides, you always have it ready for me."

"True." Jamie replied. "So, how are you?"

"No. No." He shook his head. "Last time all we did was talk about me. Not a chance. I didn't get to ask about the progress of that secret book of yours. Last you said, the outline was almost done, so you could get started on the best part."

Jamie smiled. "I've been writing."

Eric smiled in return.

"It's been awhile and outlining doesn't even come close to writing the beginning. The body. The end. I have to actually force myself to put down my pencil it's all coming along so well. Beginnings are the easiest part and it's going great." Jamie shrugged. "At least, I think so."

"Hey, don't do that."

Jamie gave a small smile. "We'll I've got high hopes for this one, but I don't wanna be too let down if it isn't good enough."

"It's better than good enough."

Jamie's lip pressed thin. "You don't know that."

"Only because you're keeping it a secret from me, remember?" He pointed out.

"Hey, Jamie!"

"Oh." Jamie turned her head and saw a man she knew, Henry, waving her over with an empty glass.

"Coming!" As she turned to leave, Eric caught her arm, stopping her. She looked back.

"After your round, I wanna hear about it."

Jamie stood in debate for a moment before grinning. "Maybe."

Eric shook his head with a light laugh as he released his hold. "Of course."

...

Jamie turned over in bed, eyes blinking open to find it dark. She grimaced, not feeling well and not sure why. Laying there, wondering if she was sick she realized she didn't remember going to sleep.

Jamie rose with a gasp when she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Heart racing, she peered around, trying to recall how she came to be in her current location. It was a decent size and sparse. The bed she lay on was wide covered in rich, blue linin sheets. An antique styled dresser was across the room by a door. To her right was an amour, made of cherry oak with another door bedside it.

"I was at work." She whispered to herself, trying to remain calm, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Her bare feet sunk into a dark green, circular rug.

"I left work just after two and…I can't even remember getting in the car."

Jamie peered down at the little side table beside her and found her glasses. Her brows pinched as something crucial dawned on her.

"No way." Jamie glanced around the room again and still she could see everything rather clearly. Even in the dark. And most importantly, and unbelievably, without her glasses.

Jamie's hand shook as she picked up her glasses and placed them on. The room instantly became blurry.

 _Please don't let me find out that some disturbingly, gross spider bit me in the night when I find my way home_.

Jamie hung the glasses on her shirt and stood up, looking for her purse or cell phone.

But she couldn't find anything.

Jamie stood in the middle of the room, in the quiet, scared of leaving the room and equally scared of never leaving the room.

"Hm?" She listened again. "I can hear breathing."

Jamie looked to the door in front of her. She focused and was sure that it wasn't her. This breathing was steady.

 _Is someone there?_

Jamie slowly walked over to the door and held the knob. She thought if her capture was on the other side it would be very weird for him or her to just be standing there. She figured she must be hearing things and now was better than never to attempt an escape no matter what awaited her. She knew she had to try.

Taking a calming breath, Jamie turned the knob and pulled open the door.

She startled when she found a young man slumped in a chair just outside the door.

Jamie quirked her head before peeking left and right and finding no one else in the long hall on either side.

Seeing as no one was around to stop her, Jamie creeped out of the room wondering who the man was and where exactly she had been taken.

Entering a new room, Jamie smiled at what was clearly a front door with a staircase before it. The house was old looking but decorated in lavish rugs and candle stick holders with droopy wax candles and large paintings hung on the walls.

With an overwhelming feeling of joy and fright, Jamie unlocked the door, closed it behind her, and ran.

Jamie ran and ran, because though she was thrilled to have escaped, she still didn't feel safe. She had no idea what was happening or if she was even still in North Carolina. Looking left and right all she could see was forest. Jamie had never liked the woods, she was just thankful that the rising sun was lighting the dirt path.

….

Just when Jamie was beginning to think that the forest was never ending she saw a road a couple of feet away. Breaking out into a relived grin, Jamie picked up speed and before she knew it her bare feet were planted on concrete. She placed her hands on her knees and let out a winded laugh.

As she sucked in the air around her Jamie found herself parched and surprised she had run for so long. She had never been very athletic.

"Huh."

Jamie looked to her arms. For a while she had been ignoring this irritating feeling and looking at her exposed flesh she saw that her skin was a little pink. It made her think of the beginnings of a sunburn.

Before she could ponder the cause any further, Jamie heard the sound of a car approaching. She rose to full height and was puzzled once more when she couldn't see the car.

Jamie took a few steps in the direction she could swear it was coming from and after a minute the car finally came into view, the sound growing louder, causing her to wince. She wanted to block her hears, but she knew she looked odd enough.

"Not only my sight, but my hearing is way better." Jamie said to herself as the car drew closer.

Jamie glanced at her arm. "And I think the sun hurts my skin."

"Dear lord." Jamie gasped as the car slowed to a stop beside her.

Jamie looked up as a young man rolled down his window.

Jamie could try and rationalize no longer. As soon as she caught scent of him her body went ridged as her gaze zeroed in on his throat. His heart drowned out everything else as she watched his veins pump blood throughout his body. Jamie licked her lips, her parched throat making itself known again.

When she felt something in her mouth extend Jamie clamped a hand over her lips and stumbled back as she took control again, if only just barely.

She found the mans gaze and saw worry. He unbuckled his seat belt and Jamie realized that he was gonna step outside his car to help her.

"Stop!" Jamie held her left hand out. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She kept her hand over her mouth.

The man was clearly perplexed as he settled back. "A-are you sure? You look pale."

Jamie shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Do you wanna at least call someone? Do you want me to call the cops? An ambulance."

Jamie thought of the Winchester's. She wished she had her phone so she could call Dean, but she didn't and she hadn't memorized his number. Any of them.

"Wait." She whispered before regarding the man again. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I was just about to call a friend of mine. I'll be alright."

The man didn't look too convinced, but he nodded and buckled his seat belt once more. "Alright. Take care."

Jamie gave a nod and waited for him to drive off before removing her hand and touching her teeth. She pulled away quick when she felt sharp points. She was glad she couldn't see them.

Out of nowhere tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Jamie clasped her hands together with her head in her lap and prayed for the first time in ten years.

 _If you can hear me, please help me, Cas. Please find me. I need help. I think-_

"Jamie." The familiar gravelly voice accompanied by the tell-tale sound of invisible wings cut her off.

Jamie raised her head just as the angel crouched to her level. Though she was ecstatic to see a familiar face, it didn't translate well. Her fright was all that could be seen along with sadness.

"Cas." Jamie sobbed, covering her mouth once more. "Cas, thank you."

"Jamie," Castiel looked about. "What is the matter? Why are you here?"

Jamie removed her hand, exposing her extra teeth. "My teeth, my eyes…I almost hurt someone. I wanted to, so bad. I'm so hungry."

Castiel's eyes widened a fraction. Silently he placed his hand on her forehead.

Jamie calmed and her teeth retracted. In the far reaches of her mind, she noted that her feet didn't feel sore anymore. But most importantly, she didn't feel like she hadn't eaten in days anymore.

"Di-did you fix me?" She wondered, hopeful.

Cas frowned. "I wish I could. I simply reduced the craving for a time. When did this happen?"

"It was a vampire wasn't it?" Jamie asked. "They're real too. I can see better without glasses, even in the dark. I can hear better and my sense of smell is great. I could smell his blood. Hear his heart."

"You are in transition." Castiel explained. "If you feed, you will become a vampire."

"Can it be fixed?"

"I do not know. I've never had cause to look into such matters. I shall take you to Dean and Sam. They may know something."

Castiel put two fingers to her forehead as Jamie squeezed her eyes shut.

…..

"Cas?" Jamie heard Dean's voice and opened her eyes. "Jamie? What the hell?"

Castiel got to his feet, helping Jamie as well. She then proceeded to stay partially hidden behind the angel.

Dean quirked his head as he stood from his spot on the edge of the worn mattress. He dropped the remote on the bed. Dr. Sexy MD was on low. "What's going on?"

"Jamie was bitten by a vampire." Castiel answered his charge. "She is in transition."

Dean's brows pinched as he regarded Jamie, whose gaze was to the ground. He knew Jamie was shy, but he also knew her that she was strangely polite.

"Jamie?"

Jamie peeked up at him. "Hi, Dean. I'm sorry. It's better if there's space between us."

In the silence, Jamie suddenly became aware of movement before a door behind her opened. She had been so concerned about being so close to Dean, that she hadn't been paying attention to anything else. So when the tall body containing fresh, pumping blood, stepped out of the bathroom behind her, Jamie's senses zeroed in on the delicious scent as her parched throat made itself known once more, demanding that it be sated.

"Dean, I heard…" Sam began before he was stunned to see Jamie turn to face him. "J-jamie?" Sam's gaze flickered over to Cas and then landed on his brother. "What's going on?"

Jamie felt the strange, sharp teeth extend as her eyes could only watch with anticipation as the large vein in the body's throat pumped blood right in front of her.

Next thing she knew, she was on top of that body, her fist secured in something to keep her and the being on the ground so she could tear into it and drink it dry. Leaning down closer, she inhaled the sweet scent, her mouth practically watering at the odor. It even smelled unique.

Jamie felt something on her shoulders, trying to remove her, trying to separate her from her meal, but she didn't pay much attention. She just held on tighter, not about to let it get away now that she was so close. And so hungry.

"Jamie!"

Jamie stilled, part of her rational mind coming to her senses at the tone and familiarity. Slowly, with much effort, she turned away from the delectable throat, to her left.

 _Dean?_

Dean's face came so sharply into view, her grip loosed some as she unconsciously began to take control of her actions. His green eyes were wide and desperate. His mouth moving.

"Dean." Jamie tried to focus on his words and ignore the sound of blood roaring in her ears.

"Yes." She heard Dean. "Listen to me. I need you to focus. I need you here with me."

Jamie nodded. She would do anything for Dean. He had saved her life.

"You need to take control back, okay? You were doing great a moment ago. You've been doing great, getting here. Calling, Cas. So I know you can do this."

Jamie didn't quite understand what he meant, but she nodded at his encouragement.

Dean smiled quickly. "Okay. So, let go of Sam for me okay, and stand up."

Jamie's brows pinched.

 _Sam?_ She thought. _Is Sam here? I didn't see him. What does he mean let him go?_

Jamie realized then that her fist were still holding onto something. She unclenched them, her gaze still on Dean, and flattened her palms onto a firm, surface. Slowly, she looked to her hands, curious what she had been holding. Her gaze found a shirt crumpled below her, a throat and chin.

Jamie frowned. She was on a person it looked like. And somehow vertical to boot. Jamie raised her gaze to the face and gasped when she found Sam watching her with weary hazel eyes.

Jamie's teeth retracted as she clumsily got to her feet in a panic.

"Whoa, there." She heard Dean.

Jamie felt him try to steady her and instantly pulled away. Disoriented, she turned, past Cas, around Dean, and out the front door.

Dean went to follow her, but Cas' firm hold on his arm stopped him.

"What are you doing?" His voice rose with panic. "Who knows-"

"She's not gone." Cas cut in to calm him. "She's right outside."

Sam sat up. "What the hell is going on?"

"She was bit by a vampire." Dean explained as Cas released him. "She's in transition."

"What?"

"I will go get her." Cas said before he left the room.

Cas found Jamie at the staircase that lead to the second floor of the motel the boys were staying at. She was hunched over, crying. He sat beside her.

"I didn't bite him did I?" She lifted her head. "I didn't bite Sam, did I?"

"No. Dean stopped you."

"H-how come, twice now, I don't wanna attack you? Even this close."

"I suspect even though I am wearing a vessel that bleeds, my grace is overwhelming the scent of his blood."

Jamie wiped at her tears. "This was a bad idea. I shouldn't be around them or anyone until I'm better, if that's even possible. I should be locked away someplace until they find something."

"Jamie, I believe Dean's words. I've found he often speaks the truth. He thinks you are strong enough and so do I. You've proven that twice now."

Jamie turned her head away. "But, Sam…"

"Is fine."

Jamie took a breath and rubbed at her skin. It was irritated again.

Castiel noticed her unease. "Though the sun won't kill a vampire, it will cause discomfort. You should go back inside."

Jamie sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "Okay."

They both got to their feet and returned to the room.

Dean and Sam cut their conversation short upon their return.

Jamie stepped in only far enough to allow Cas in behind her. As he closed the door, Jamie looked to Sam.

"I'm very sorry, Sam." She apologized quietly. "You surprised me, not that that's any excuse. Are you okay?"

Sam smiled at her. "I'm fine, Jamie. It's okay. You just surprised me is all, too."

Jamie smiled a little as she folded her hands in front of her. "I was hoping you guys might be able to help me."

"Of course." Dean stepped forward, causing Jamie to take a step back, nearly bumping into the angel behind her.

"Dean." Jamie held out her hand. "Just in case, please."

Dean frowned. "Alright. Sorry."

Jamie shook her head.

"You should move from the window, Jamie." Castiel advised.

"Oh." Jamie looked to her skin, the faint pink was turning rosy due to her constant neglect.

"Good idea." Sam agreed. "You should stay on this side of the room."

Jamie nodded and peered up at the angel. "Can you stay with me?"

"If you want."

"Please." Jamie shuffled over to the other side of the room, where it was encased in shadow and took a seat on the farthest side of the bed, crossing her legs and facing the rest of the room, where the boys stood. Cas opted to stand in the space between the bed and wall like a marble statue.

The boys sat on Dean's bed facing her.

"When I'm near Cas, I don't wanna eat him or anything." Jamie thought to explain. "He thinks it has something to do with his grace."

"That's good." Dean said.

"So, what happened, Jamie?" Sam asked, elbows on his knees. "How'd you get away?"

"I don't really get it myself." She began. "I worked last night and after my shift ended just after two a.m. I went to leave like every other night, but I can't remember actually reaching my car. I just suddenly woke up in an unfamiliar room, feeling sick. I quickly found out, to my surprise, that I could see in the dark pretty well, considering I wasn't wearing my glasses. I tried to find my phone, but I couldn't. My purse either. And suddenly, as I panicked in the quiet, I heard someone breathing outside on of the doors. So I checked it out and found some guy I didn't recognize, sleeping in a chair just outside the room. The house was quit and so I ventured out, looking for an exit. There were some large pictures on the wall and nice looking rugs on the floor and candle holders mounted to the wall with used candles on 'em. When I found the front door, and got out, I just ran. There was a clear dirt path and forest all around. When I thought it wouldn't end, I saw a road. Once I caught my breath I started to think about all weird things that were happening to me. My skin irritation. My sight and hearing beyond normal. And when the man drove up and stopped, I knew when I smelt his blood that these had to be vampiric symptom."

Jamie looked to Sam. "I remember, or at least, I was sure I remembered you mention them in your brief list of the supernatural."

Sam nodded.

"Which helped me to not think I'd gone too crazy. Anyway, I stopped myself from tearing into his throat and sent him away and prayed to Cas. He calmed the craving and helped me get to you guys."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Alright," Dean said after a moment of silence. "Honestly, we've never run into anything like this before. No human has ever escaped a nest and certainly not before really screwing themselves by feeding on human blood. So, you're honestly a first. I gotta say it now, though, we've never heard of a cure for vampirism or you're in transition state, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna give up. I just wanna set you straight with what we know."

Jamie gave a curt nod. "I appreciate that, but…uh…what did you mean by nest?"

"Vampire's normally travel in packs and where they…bunker down, we call it their nest." Sam told her. "We're thinking that the house you woke up in is their nest. The guy watching your door was most likely a vampire who was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Is that…normal vampire behavior? To take people to their nest and try to keep them there. If, I'm in transition, I can't be food right? Oh my goodness, I didn't even check if I was bit! Wait, how does one become a vampire?" Jamie panicked as she began to check her body for puncture marks.

"Jamie, you're okay. You're not bit." Dean went to moved towards her to calm her, but thought better of it and sat back down. "You haven't been bit."

Jamie whipped her head in his direction, panic still in her watery eyes.

"We would know and so would you, I promise. They are not exactly subtle about it. You've felt them, but I don't think you've actually seen your new teeth. When vampires are ready to feed an extra set of teeth extend and they are very sharp. You're neck would be a mangled mess, not neatly punctured by two fangs."

Jamie calmed down, trusting Dean and mildly startle to know that she had extra retractable teeth.

"You are right to think that you aren't food." Sam piped in. "Whoever took you last night turned you and took you home to their nest. You turn when a vampire feeds you their blood and the transition is completed as soon as you feed on human blood."

"So you think they wanted me to join their nest? Isn't that crazy? Unless they have some sorta mind control ability why in the world would they think I'd be okay with all this and just be like sure I'll join your groupie and murder people."

Both boys chucked at her outburst.

"It is odd that they would pick you." Sam agreed. "All the vampires we've come across so far are rowdy and outspoken and have no problem killing, which doesn't really sound like you. But maybe over time some reluctant victims just adapted."

"Alright, since we know where they are, we can focus on finding a cure." Dean decreed. "And while Sammy starts on that, I'm gonna grab breakfast."

Dean got to his feet and regarded Jamie with a weary expression. "Do you wanna try eating something?"

Jamie shook her head. "Just the idea of normal food makes me kinda sick, but thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Jamie watched him go and when the door shut she suddenly felt very nervous with the idea of Sam in the room and no Dean. She had spoken to Dean more and had been solo with him many times in their previous encounter and though she appreciated Sam's help as well, and had no problems with him, she felt strange being left alone with just him and Cas, who was normally quiet unless spoken to. Especially since he was the brother she had almost mauled.

Jamie lifted her knees and looked to Cas, before patting the bed.

"You don't exactly look uncomfortable and I bet you're not, but seeing you standing there so still makes me uncomfortable. Please sit."

"Okay." Cas sat facing the wall causing Jamie to simultaneously sigh and smile at the angel.

Hearing bed springs once more, Jamie's head flicked in Sam's direction. He had risen from the bed and was headed towards the table by the window. He flicked on the lamp near it before closing the blinds.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Jamie began.

Sam turned to her with a smile. "It's fine."

She ducked her head. "Okay."

Peeking out, she watched as he pulled a laptop from a back pack and situated himself at the table.

Jamie closed her eyes, hoping it would keep her calm and grounded. But it backfired. All she could hear and smell and focus on was Sam's blood. She quickly opened her eyes and focused her attention on Cas. She couldn't hear blood pumping from him nor smell it. All she heard was a swooshing, that reminded her of a strong breeze and fainter she could make out a shimmering type sound. Like tiny sprinkles hitting the ground. And the smell was earth, like after a long rain fall.

Jamie tilted her head, wondering if it was what his grace sounded and smelt like.

"Does you're grace have a known scent or sound, Cas?" Jamie decided to ask to break the silence.

Cas turned to her. "Not that I am aware of." Cas did, what Jamie was sure was, his trade mark head tilt. "Why? Do you think it has a scent or sound?"

"Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention to your scent last time, but this time you smell like a forest after it has rained. And I'm hearing this wind sound with like the sound of sprinkles hitting the floor. All twinkly like. It's nice. The combination. It makes things easier to just focus on that."

"That's an interesting scent and sound description of an angel's grace."

"Do you think they all sound the same?" Jamie wondered thinking back on something. "Does all human blood sound the same?"

Jamie knew she shouldn't go down that avenue now that she had some modicum of control, but something was bothering her and she was just so very curious.

"They all look similar and so I can only assume that they sound similar. Much like the human blood vessels. The type may vary, but it circulates all the same."

"Hm?" Jamie looked to Sam. She knew she shouldn't, but the smell and current of his blood was ingrained in her. The scent was different from the man on the road and Dean's. It pumped differently too. Strong and fast.

"S-Sam?" Jamie half hoped he hadn't heard her.

"Yeah?" He stopped his swift typing to give Jamie his full attention.

"Probably not the best topic of conversation, but I've been curious since I…uh…since I tried to bite you. I'm not really even sure how to ask what I want to ask you."

Sam chuckled. "Just…try your best. It's okay?"

"Um…are you…your blood is the most unique I've smelt so far. Not that I've got a lot of examples to go off of, but I've been wondering why that is? Or if you even know about it? Or maybe all blood types smell different? I don't know. It flows faster too and, this makes no sense, but it even seems to feel strong, whatever that means."

Jamie raised her gaze, embarrassed, and found Sam regarding her with a conflicted expression. She raised her head, thinking now that there really was a reason for it.

"It's…kind of a long story." Sam finally answered with a huff at the end, like it pained him to say even that much.

"Oh." Jamie felt bad for asking. "It's okay then. Though, it doesn't mean you're sick or anything, right?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sick."

"Okay."

Jamie figured that was that and wasn't gonna press since the taller Winchester looked conflicted and pained just thinking of it, but when he didn't turn back to the computer, but instead held her gaze, she gazed back, not sure what else to do and finding it hard to look away. As though doing so would hurt him in some way without her even knowing it.

"When I was six months old a demon came into my nursery and fed me his blood."

Recognition dawned on Jamie. "Dean said that. The demon was called Azazel, right? He's why your guys dad starting hunting. To avenge your mother."

"Yeah." Sam was a bit surprised to hear that Dean had shared this with her.

"He failed to mention the demon blood part."

"I bet. So, uh, for years I didn't know about that part either. And just over two years ago I started to developed psychic abilities. I would get visions of people before they died."

"That's depressing."

"Heh. Yeah. Dean and I soon found out that these people I was having visions of were like me. They each had some psychic ability and most of their moms died in their nursery at six months too. Anyway, Azazel had fed a lot of babies his blood in this crazy plan to set them against each other to kill each other until there was only one survivor. He only wanted one soldier to control his demon army. Things got…pretty bad and in the end some of that army got let out of hell. After that I didn't experience any more psychic stuff. But then,…something happened to Dean."

Jamie frowned, seeing that it still pained him to talk about it even though his brother was okay. "Dean died, to save you, right? Did you die during that psychic's battle?"

Sam looked stunned. "You know about him going to hell?"

Jamie nodded, feeling a bit guilty. "Cas told me. I don't think it was intentional, he just answers everything truthfully and when we spoke at the store last time we somehow got on the topic of demons and souls and it came up. He wasn't too specific though about some of the details of your guys' deaths."

When Sam looked to the angel, so did Jamie. Cas was looking at her, since he couldn't see Sam. "I didn't see the harm in telling you what I did."

Jamie's lips quirked before she looked to Sam again, who was regarding her once more. "Dean, traded his life to bring me back. He got a year to live. I tried to save him, but I couldn't. And when he was gone and I could do nothing for him in return. Ruby found me. She's demon who had helped us out in the past. She's a bit…much at first, but she has saved me and my brother more than once. She told me that my powers were dormant and that she could help me learn to use them to kill Lilith, the demon responsible for Dean's death. When she told me that it required me to drink demon blood I had refused at first, but…anyway, that's what you are probably smelling. Its-its…made me stronger. I can pull demons from human vessels instead of killing the host. I can even kill demons now."

Jamie's face was pinched with concern. "And demon blood does not harm you in any way? Like, no after effects?"

Sam shook his head.

"It may not harm him, but he should not be drinking it. It will only end badly."

Jamie turned her worried gaze to Cas. "What do you mean?"

"We have tried to warn him from continuing his activities with the demon Ruby, but he will not listen. Even to his own brother it would seem."

Jamie turned to Sam. "Dean said to stop?"

Sam was [crestfallen] as he shrugged. "Yeah. He wasn't too happy when he found out. It freaks him out."

Jamie contemplated. "I know I have no right to say anything since I'm sure I still don't have all the facts, but don't you think you should maybe consider what they are saying. I mean, angels are telling you it is bad. I know Dean said they were jerks, but even Cas is concerned and he's your friend. Even Dean is worried. I'm sure he's not scared, just worried of the uncertain future laid before you. I mean, he sold his soul for you. I'm sure he just wants to help. You guys can beat this Lilith together like you've always done, however that goes. With the angels help, right?"

"It is our mission to stop the demon, yes, and her plot to break the seals."

Jamie pondered that a moment before focusing on Sam again. She felt like a bit of a bully ganging up on him with Cas and Dean's idea's but she would trust Dean's opinion with her life and she didn't even think Cas was capable of lying.

"I know…it's just…it's complicated."

"I understand that." Jamie decided not to press further. "Just think about, I suppose. I won't pry any further. Sorry."

"It's okay." Sam said. "I did decide to explain things. So, it's okay."

Jamie smiled a little. "Alright, I won't distract you anymore. I'm just going to quietly think about wind and sprinkles and forest rain."

Sam grinned. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Jamie heard the sound of the Impala approaching the motel. About two minutes after it coming into her hearing capability she heard Dean parking his baby, exiting the car, grabbing some paper bags and closing the door before walking down the stretch of sidewalk that lead to the staircase.

Jamie raised her gaze to the doorway as Dean turned the knob. His gaze upon entry immediately went from her, to Sam, and back to Jamie.

Jamie suspected though that the second look in her direction was for the peculiar position Castiel was sitting in.

"Everything good in here?" Dean asked as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Hm?" Sam stopped what he was doing to raise his head in his brothers' direction. "Oh. Yeah."

Dean dropped the two paper bags he was carrying and drink try with two coffees onto the empty side of the round table his brother was situated at. "And what's up with, Cas? You put him in time out?"

Sam shrugged. "Jamie asked him to sit, so he sat."

Dean pulled out his coffee and turned to the pair of quiet beings in the corner. "He okay?"

Jamie nodded, having been watching and listening to everything. "At, least, I think so. He was talking earlier, but then he got quiet and I think he's like meditating or something. Does he do that?"

Dean shrugged. "How you holding up?"

Jamie shrugged. "Not so bad I guess."

Dean gave a nod before sitting down at the table with Sam. "Find anything?"

Sam glance up as Dean rummaged through one of the bags. "Nothing yet. I did find out there have been three missing persons reports in Johnston in the last two months though. Two girls, one guy. All had minimum wage jobs, lived alone, and they're families didn't live in North Carolina. None were in a relationship either. It's not exactly an indication of vampire's, but it's something. Maybe these guys are smart and not leaving bodies behind, and are going after people who are loners."

Dean bit into a muffin with bacon, eggs, and cheese, and what looked like extra bacon.

"Could be. Jamie moved from home."

"And I asked her if she's close with a lot of people here. She's not. Just her friend Stephanie."

Dean sighed and handed a wrapped sandwich to his brother who unwrapped it and found a muffin sandwich with eggs, cheese, lettuce and tomato.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jamie turned her attention from the two boys towards the angel when he looked in her direction for the first time in twenty minutes.

Jamie smiled a little. "You okay?"

"I was talking to one of my brothers."

"Oh. You guys can talk to each other?"

"Yes. We can all communicate from any location. I did not believe that all my brothers and sisters would find it a very important matter to assist in, but Hesediel has always found an interest in the worlds monsters."

"So there's one more angel who's not a dick with wings." Dean piped up from his spot at the table.

Upon hearing the angel speak, both brothers had turned their attention on the pair in the corner.

"Did he know something?" Sam asked.

"Yes. From a journal written a long time ago 1823 by a man named Joseph Miner. Joseph's journal tells of how his town was suffering from vampire attacks and how one fateful evening his wife was forced to feed on vampire blood. They knew enough from previous attacks that those fed vampire blood would become the very thing that turned them once they gave into their new thirst for blood. So Joseph reinforced their room for his wife's protection and tried to find a cure for her. He came across on old scripture that had been transcribed from ancient Romanian text that spoke of a possible cure that had never been tested because the victims had always feed before it could be attempted or the main ingredient could not be obtained. Another reason, like the one that befell Joseph's wife, is that the one in transition died of starvation. Joseph had returned from his trip in a weeks' time to find that his wife had passed within three days of being turned. In grief, Joseph sent the scripture he had found and his journal to his parents before taking his life in the room his wife had died in. The scripture had been lost, but Hesediel had found the journal in a library where Joseph's parents had wanted his things to go in their passing."

"What's the main ingredient?" Dean asked from across the room.

Castiel turned and looked to the hunter. "The blood of the vampire who turned Jamie."

"Which means we gotta get you back home." Sam said aloud.

Castiel walked over to the night stand and started jotting something down.

"We already know where this guy lives. This'll be a piece of cake. The drive from here to your place we can do in ten hours. So don't start thinking you're gonna starve to death, Jamie. We've got plenty of time to fix this."

"Okay."

Castiel tore the piece of note pad paper and handed it to Dean. "These are the other ingredients that you will require. I also wrote the location I found Jamie at. There should only be one ingredients that will be trouble for you to obtain. I will acquire it and bring it to you in due time. For now, I must be going."

"W-what?" Jamie stared at Cas with worry and confusion.

Castiel turned to Jamie. "I have been ignoring a summons from my superiors in order to hear the story from Hesediel so I could retell it to you. Now that I have done so, I must answer their call before they decide to find out why I have not answered. I will find you again once I have heard from them and retrieved the necessary ingredient."

Jamie frowned. "I'm sorry. I know you're busy, you all are, but a ten hour car ride with just the guys sounds dangerous…for them. I know you guys trust me and all, but I don't trust myself at all, especially without Cas. I won't risk it."

Everyone grew quiet as they tried to find a solution.

"I could put you in a deep sleep." Cas offered after a moment of silence. "One that should last long after you arrive home. Long enough that I should have returned by time you awake."

Jamie smiled and then looked to the two brothers. "Is that okay? I'd hate to just be sleeping on the ride there on you guys."

Dean smiled. "It's fine. I'd rather you be comfortable, rather than worrying the whole time and sticking you in an even more confined space with what you're hungry for in the front seat tempting you the whole way."

"Dean's right." Sam added. "We both just want to get you through this any way possible. Especially if that means you won't be in pain."

Jamie smiled at the pair. "Thank you."

"Then I shall put you to sleep."

"Thank you, Cas."

"Of course, Jamie. I will see you soon enough."

Jamie grinned at him before moving to the other side of the bed. "Should I lay down?"

"Yes."

Jamie did as told and Cas gently pressed two fingers to her forehead, putting her into a very deep sleep. Once she was under, he turned to the brothers. "As I said, I'll return in due time."

Dean blinked and regarded Sam when he took the paper from his fingers.

"Cas is right." Sam said. "We actually have some of this in the trunk and the rest we can find along the way."

"Alright. Good. Let's get a move on."

…

The boys found themselves in another motel in Johnston, North Carolina just after eight at night. They had stopped briefly for some lunch and then some dinner on the way to the motel. With minimal traffic, and even the two extra stops for the items on the list they had made it in good time. Jamie had already been taken from the car and placed gently on the bed farthest from the window that would bleed in light in the morning.

Dean and Sam finally sat at the table, their belongings tossed on the ground to be dealt with later.

"We should wake up early and deal with the nest just after sunrise. Bottle up the blood of everyone and take it back here to use for the spell."

Sam cocked an eyebrow with an amused grin as he pulled their dinner from the bags. "And how do we know which blood is the one of the guy who bit Jamie?"

"Uh…" Dean unwrapped his bacon double cheese burger as he thought about it. After a minute he put a finger in the air and smirked at his little bro. "We label each blood sample one through however many and take a pic with the blood sample and vamps head near it to identify. Jamie just has to point to the head that bit her."

Sam shook his head with a reluctant laugh. "That would work if she saw who had bit her." He poured a light vinaigrette dressing over his salad.

Dean deflated instantly. "Oh yeah." He bit into his burger.

"Maybe we could just pour all their blood into the mix. One of them's gotta be right." Dean offered up after he swallowed.

Sam shrugged, stabbing at his salad. "Maybe, but it's probably best to be sure."

"Yeah." Dean agreed around a mouthful of chewed burger.

The relaxed mood shifted in seconds. The truthfully, mediocre, and yet still delicious food was abandoned by both men as the door to their room was cracked open, hitting the back wall hard enough to leave a dent in it. The brothers instantly got to their feet, twin chairs clattered to the ground in the process.

Sam had but seconds to turn and block the charging body, he hadn't even registered who or what was attacking.

Dean, who had been facing the entrance, was able to see the second man walk in, with sharp teeth barred as he scanned the room. When his gaze found Dean's and he sneered, the older Winchester lunged for their duffle with the machetes they had taken out for their hunt in the morning. They had planned on sharpening then after eating.

With a flicker of relief Dean gripped the handle of one, ready to defend himself from the second vampire.

But the vampire was fast.

Before he could even turn he was tackled, and pushed right back against the wall. He lost his grip on the machete as the wind was knocked out of him.

As his gaze briefly followed after his only defense he caught sight of something. Quickly he redirected his attention. He found Sam in a similar position, pinned to the wall by the door.

Finally he looked to the vampire who had him ready to try and buy some time.

"Can I eat him?" The young man holding Dean asked suddenly.

Sam watched as the older man who had him sighed with annoyance. "We didn't come here to spill blood. Eric told you to bring his mate back to the nest, how about you do what is asked of you since you failed the first time?"

"How do you think we should do that with them here?" The young man questioned with a sneer.

"I'm gonna guess that you're the sleeping guard that Jamie slipped past." Dean teased with a grin.

"Shut up!" He squeezed harder. "We should just kill them, whether he ordered us to or not. They are either gonna kill her or use her to find and kill us. I think Eric will thank us for getting rid of two hunters who tried to hurt his mate."

The young man looked back over at his friend. The older vampire looked as though he was contemplating before something caught his eye.

"Casey!"

Casey's grip slacked and Dean was relieved as he could breathe a bit easier. The young vampire reacted too late though, Jamie had already swung down hard with the machete and severed one of his arms.

Casey released Dean altogether as he screamed, clutching at his bleeding stub.

Jamie's teeth were extended, her eyes wide. "Is it his heart? How do I…?"

"Head." Dean rasped. "Cut it off."

Jamie shifted her stance and swung hard, cutting his head clean off. It dropped and his body followed.

Jamie stood over him, chest heavy, blood splattered, with a look of petrification.

….

Jamie sat in the ferris wheel bucket aware that she was dreaming. The wheel was quite large and so she was quite high and she loved it. The view was still and beautiful. There was a field all around her, filled with flowers of all different shapes and colors. A distant mountain range loomed far away. Sometimes a bird swooped by.

Jamie just sat there quietly drinking it all in. It was pure peace. There were no sounds of wind or buzzing of insects, no smells, nothing at all.

After a long uncertain amount of time Jamie stirred from her near trance like state of peace. Her head twitched to the left. Jamie thought she had heard the faint sound of wood splitting. It was quickly proceeded by a loud thud. Jamie's heart began to race. Listening closely she gasped when she heard Sam and Dean. It sounded to her like they were struggling.

Something was wrong.

Jamie knew she had to wake up, but when she tried she could not. She struggled before her eyes popped open and she looked to her left. She saw Sam fighting with an unknown man. Jamie rolled off the bed as quietly as she could, trying to calm down and think about how she could help.

She found her way to the end of the bed and peeked out, a blade suddenly slid into view. When she looked in the direction it had come from she found herself staring into Dean's green eyes. He was pinned to the wall, another man, holding him by the throat tightly.

When he looked away, Jamie tentatively reached out and grabbed the blade, bringing it closer to her.

"Can I eat him?" Jamie heard the one who had Dean pinned ask.

"We didn't come here to spill blood." She was relieved to hear the other say. "Eric told you to bring his mate back to the nest, how about you do what is asked of you since you failed the first time?"

Jamie startled after hearing the name Eric. And grew even more alarmed when she realized that the man holding Dean was the vampire who was supposed to be watching her. She peeked out and peered at him closer and sure enough it was the young man slouched in the chair.

Jamie ducked back and heard Dean express her very thoughts.

"Shut up!"

Jamie heard Dean choking and panicked. The vampire was going to kill him intentionally or by mistake. She got to her feet fluidly, gripping the blade tight.

"We should just kill them, whether he ordered us to or not. They are either gonna kill her or use her to find and kill us. I think Eric will thank us for getting rid of two hunters who tried to hurt his mate."

Jamie stalked towards the man with a singular mission.

Dean was in pain. He couldn't breathe. She didn't know how to kill him, but she knew how to make him let go.

The other vampire turned his head. As she raised the blade with both arms, she realized that he could probably see her.

"Casey!"

Jamie swung down hard, scared, but determined.

She felt her teeth extend as the limb fell to the floor. Splatters of blood hit her arm and clothes. She raised her gaze to Dean, who was catching his breath. Casey was still screaming. "Is it his heart? How do I…?" She could hear her voice shaking and registered the sheer panic.

"Head." Dean rasped. "Cut it off."

Jamie shifted her stance, staring into Casey's eyes as he looked to her wide eyed. Jamie sucked in a breath and swung hard, cutting his head clean off. It dropped and his body followed.

Jamie stood over him, chest heavy, blood splattered, with a look of petrification.

She jumped when Dean took her arm holding the blade, his gaze capturing hers.

"It's okay, Jamie." He soother her. "You're okay. You did great. You can let go."

Jamie nodded and let him take the blade. She felt her teeth retract as he stepped in front of her.

Calming down, Jamie saw that the other vampire had reversed his position. He now had Sam in front of him like a shield.

"I know you." Jamie realized with a quirk of her head.

Dean glanced back at her.

"You came in with Eric on his first night at the bar. After that I never saw you again. So your Eric really is my Eric. And you're Nick."

"That is my name and Eric is the man you know."

"He's a vampire." Jamie thought aloud. "He turned me."

Nick nodded. "Yes he did. He has a bad habit of playing games and not taking things seriously, but he was serious about you. I advised him against it, but as you might know, he does what he likes."

"But I don't want to be a vampire." Jamie responded helplessly.

"He'll be heartbroken to find out."

"Who the hell cares!" Dean interrupted. "Let go of Sam."

Nick tugged Sam in the direction of the opened door. "As I said before, we only came to retrieve her. Seeing as that isn't possible I shall leave. Though I'm sure we shall be seeing each other again soon."

When his back faced the outside he let go of Sam and disappeared.

Jamie wiped at her face and came away with a smear of blood. She looked at the body of Casey with remorse. She had never killed anyone before.

"Jamie, you alright?"

She flicked her head up at Sam. She thought to lie. She thought to not answer and wash the blood off her face. She thought about Eric smiling at her.

Jamie shook her head and held back tears. "I feel…too much."

Sam look like he understood what she meant which oddly made her feel a bit better. "Maybe you should sit down?" He gestured towards the bed. "Take a minute."

Jamie nodded and even allowed him to help her to the bed. His touch was light against her arm and back. He crouched and she found herself eye to eye with him. She realized again how tall he was. She saw Dean close the door and stick a chair behind it when it didn't stay and proceed to sit in said chair.

"I'm glad that you are still with us." He offered a small smile.

Jamie returned a tired smile. "I'm glad you guys are okay. They were gonna kill you because of me."

Dean made a boisterous sound of disagreement. "Lots of things have tried to kill us."

Jamie glanced at him with a soft smile.

"Jamie," Sam began drawing her attention. "when did Eric first show up at your job?"

"About two months ago." She realized then that it lined up with the disappearances. "With Nick at first, like I said. He was very friendly, which was a welcome relief that night. I had…there was this stupid bunch of guys at the bar that kept flirting with me. Wouldn't take a hint or no for an answer. But Eric was kinda soft spoken and kinda gentlemanly. He started to come in regularly after. Two to three times a week, always after ten. He like to talk to me he said. He also liked how I made his Rusty Nail. But he was always alone. Well, except for like two weeks ago or so. Two grungy looking guys came up to him. He looked bothered to see them and they looked at me. Not just a glance, but really staring and really creepy. Eric got their attention again. He looked mad and then they were gone. I didn't ask him about it and I never saw them again."

"Was he there the night you were attacked?"

"Yeah. We talked for a good portion of the night, but he left before me. Like a good two hours before my shift ended. I mean, I know Nick said it was him, but it's still kind of weird."

"He wanted you for a partner, it's not that weird."

"Yes it is." Jamie exclaimed. "That means he likes me."

Sam chuckled. "Seems like you like him too."

Jamie blushed. "He was nice and I thought he was a normal guy. Figures he's a blood thirsty vampire that preys on people. Only weirdo's like me."

Sam tried to hide a smile. "We'll at least we know who's blood we need."

"What now?" Jamie asked. "Eric's sounds like the nest leader. So there will be a lot of people protecting him, right?"

"Depends on how big his nest is." He tried to sound hopeful. "But first, how about you clean up. We still have plenty of time to figure things out. There was a store up the road where we can get you a change of clothes."

Jamie nodded. "Okay." She looked around and at herself and back at Sam. "Okay."

Sam stood as Jamie got to her feet and found her way to the bathroom.

….

Jamie eventually exited the bathroom with wet hair pulled into a loose bun and gray sweats and marron tank top that was bought for her. Dean had gone to the store and delivered the clothes to her before she was even finished.

Sam was in the room picking up a chair. He looked to her, holding onto the back of the chair. "Hey. How you feeling?"

Jamie wondered closer seeing that Casey's body was gone, leaving behind a ring of blood as the only evidence of his brutal death. "A little better. Is Dean burying the body?"

"Yeah. He should be back soon."

Jamie sat at the edge of the bed she woke on. "How are you?"

Sam regarded her with a ting of surprise before he walked over to the adjacent bed and sat down to face her. "I'm fine. We're fine, Jamie."

She smiled a little. "So, what do we do now? Should we change motels or something?"

Sam shook his head. "Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life. They would find us no matter what. Though they might see it coming, we think we should try an attack at dawn."

"We don't have to kill him, do we?" Jamie asked quietly.

Sam's lips pressed thin. "No, but I don't think he will give us his blood willingly considering he turned you for a reason."

"Maybe I could come with you guys and talk to him. He won't hurt me. I'll explain things and maybe he'll understand. He may be a vampire, but he is kind. He can't be that bad."

Sam stared at her, understanding her logic, but not willing to agree to it. He didn't know this vampire and in his eyes he had already hurt Jamie whether it was intentional or not.

"Even if he did agree to give you his blood to cure you, Eric and his nest are still a threat to others Jamie. We already know that two people have been taken by them for food. We have to kill the nest so no one else is hurt."

Jamie lowered her head with her hands clasped in her lap. "You're right. I know."

 **Please forgive my history I added in this chapter. All made up of course. I tried to make it as believable as possible. I also I hope I'm not butchering our beloved characters. I feel I have the most trouble with Sam. Thanks for all the follows/favorites. A special thank you to** _ **SuperWolf1967**_ **for my first review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly ten when Castiel returned to the group. Jamie was under the covers lost in thought while a cooking show was on. Sam had showered and changed and gone to the small table to do something on his lap top. Dean had returned ten minutes ago and gone straight to the shower to wash away the blood and dirt.

Jaime jolted and looked at the angel. "Hey, Cas."

Castiel, seeing that Sam was well and hearing that Dean had just turned off the water in the shower, focused on the small girl wrapped up in covers. "My apologies. I thought I would return a bit sooner."

Jamie waved off his apology with a smile. "I only woke a little while ago and that's because we had some visitors. I would have probably still been asleep otherwise."

The angel cocked his head. "Visitors?"

Jamie gave a nod. "We found out who turned me. It was a man named Eric who I met at work about two months ago. The guy who was supposed to be watching me and Eric's friend Nick, who I've also met, came to take me back to the nest. Apparently he turned me so I could be his mate. They had Sam and Dean by the throat and didn't notice when I woke so I snuck up on Casey, the bad guard, and cut his arm before severing his head."

Jamie nearly shuddered at the image.

"We are gonna discuss our next move as soon as Dean is out."

"Cas," Sam spoke up causing the angel to turn to him. "maybe you could help us with the nest. We aren't sure how big it is and they will be expecting us. With you there, I'm sure we can take them."

Dean stepped out at that moment. "Hey, nerd angel."

Castiel turned to him with pinched brows, obviously confused.

Jamie smiled at the pair.

"I will assist you with killing the nest."

Dean went over to his duffel. "Cool. Thanks."

Jamie suddenly looked to the room door. Sam, seeing this, looked over, hand instinctively going to the machete strapped to his hip. "What it is, Jamie?"

Everyone's attention turned to the front door.

Jamie removed the covers. "I think it's okay though."

The broken door was easily pushed open a moment later. Sam slid out of his seat and stepped back to the middle of the room with his machete in hand. Dean sidled up beside his brother as he pulled his blade free from its sheath. Castiel remained where he was, now in between the brothers. Jamie pulled her legs free from the covers and stood from the bed as Eric walked into the room, his blue grey eyes sweeping across the gentleman and landing on her.

The tall vampire was dressed in dark jeans, a dark shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Good evening, everyone. Your planned attack on the nest is unnecessary."

"Oh, yeah." Dean spoke up. "Why is that?"

"Because after a long chat with Nick I convinced them to leave our home and seek another." Eric stepped forward causing every male in the room to take a threatening step forward.

"Whoa." Eric put his hands up causing Jamie to realize that he had her purse in his hands. "Can everyone put their weapons down? I didn't come here to take Jamie or to kill you boys. I know I have no chance against an angel."

Jamie looked to the men in the room seeing that they didn't trust him. She stepped from the space between the beds. When she tried to advance more, Dean grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Jamie, stay here."

Jamie gazed at Eric. "He's not lying guys. Please, put down your weapons and lets hear what he came here to say." She turned away from the vampire to look at every one of the men who were there trying to protect her. Sam and Dean holstered there blades and stood in a more relaxed manner. Jamie could tell that Cas wasn't going to do anything when he finally stopped glaring at the creature.

Jamie took a breath and turned her attention back to the man in question.

He smiled at her, placing her bag on the table, before casually pulling the chair from the table and taking a seat in it, facing the room. "Please, everyone sit down and relax. If it makes you feel better I came here to help cure Jamie. I just need to say a few things beforehand."

Jamie sat at the corner of the bed closest to him, trusting him completely. The boys did not share the same faith. Sam moved to the dresser to lean against it. Dean was having none of it, and so he simply crossed his arms and stood where he was. The only one to sit along with Jaime was Cas, who took a seat on Jamie's bed, towards the head board.

"Well, I guess I understand the hostility from you boys. Me being a vampire and secondly due to the attack earlier."

"And the attack on Jamie." Dean added.

"It was not an attack." He quipped at Dean before looking to Jamie. "Nick told me that you said you didn't want to be a vampire. I had to know if he was lying so I wouldn't stay behind or if he spoke the truth."

"He wasn't lying."

Eric frowned. "I should have been upfront, like Nick told me. I'm sorry. You were supposed to wake in the evening and I was going to explain everything then. I would have had you feed to complete the transition and then I was going to help you adjust to your new life with me."

"But I don't want to be a vampire." Jamie spoke softly. "I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to leave my friends and family."

Eric smile sadly. "I understand and I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. I never meant for that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an elegant ring. He kneeled before Jamie.

"I wanted to give this to you when you woke. I know you like them and our mating may have not been a traditional marriage, but that is how I viewed it to be."

Jamie gaped at him. "You wanted to marry me?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes I did. Though it isn't possible now, I was hoping you would still accept this gift. It has been a treasure of mine for quite some time now. I knew I wanted the women I mated to wear it. You remember I told you I collect things?"

Jamie nodded.

"Even when I was human I did. I believe that being turned into a vampire made me a better person. And I am grateful to whomever turned me. With my extended life I continued to find many things to collect. I became more passionate about it. And when the internet became popular I decided to create a website where I could sell the items I didn't mind parting with. My little online store became rather successful over the years. I wanted you to know what I really do for a living."

Jamie smile. "It sounds like you truly love it."

"I do." He took her hand and slid the ring on. "I knew if you were with me I'd live longer. That I'd want to and that I would be happy. But I was also aware that you could utterly ruin me and I'd mostlikey end up dead. Nick often thinks I don't ponder such things. That I don't think things through and he called me foolish, but I knew from the moment I met you that it could go either way and that I'd be satisfied with either."

Tears threatened to fall as Jamie began to understand what he was telling her. "Eric, you don't have to die. You could have left too. You still can."

Eric caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't leave without curing you and I didn't want to live anymore if I couldn't have you. It was a brief two months, but it was worth it, Jamie. You are very special and I wish for your happiness in life. I want you to believe in yourself more and understand that you are beautiful, kind, caring, smart, and strong. I wish I could have read that book of yours. I'm glad I finally got you to tell me about it."

Jamie smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you for being so kind to me and for caring about me. I am very happy to have known you. If the situation was different" She raised her hand with the ring a little. "I would have said yes."

Eric chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek before standing up. He pulled a vile from his pocket and set it on the table. "For the cure. Now my business is done and you may take my life. It may not seem like it in your eyes, but you would be doing me a favor."

Eric got down on his knees.

Sam stepped forward. "How do we know that your nest won't go after Jamie for this?"

"It may have taken some convincing and understanding but Nick has been my friend for many years. He promised to not let anyone from my nest harm Jamie. It was my choice and Nick understands that."

"Alright. He wants to die. Works for us."

Sam gave his brother a knowing look and Dean raised his arms. "What?"

Sam shook his head as he regarded Jamie. Her eyes were on Eric. The taller brother reluctantly grabbed his blade and walked over to the vampire. "Jamie, you should close your eyes."

Jamie shook her head. "That wouldn't be right. I'm killing him too."

Fresh tears fell, but she never looked away. Eric in turn didn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Eric smiled. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't believe them. Don't feel bad for not wanting the life I wanted for us, Jamie. I am happy to have gotten to know you."

Jamie smiled. "Me too."

Sam raised the blade and in one strong swing, he severed Eric's head from his body.

Jamie stared at his lifeless eyes.

Sam set the blade down and sat next to the young woman. "I'm sorry, Jamie." He rubbed soothing circles along her back.

Jamie slumped against his shoulder and cried silently.

….

Jamie sucked in a breath and blinked laying perfectly still until she was able to collect herself and recall why the ceiling wasn't familiar to her. Sitting up slowly she turned, sensing a presence to her left. She found Dean staring back at her, behind him Castiel was sitting in a chair at a round table by a window.

Jamie cocked her head. The layout was like the last, but the room was definitely different.

"How you feeling, Jamie?"

Jamie sought out Dean's gaze again. "Fine…just…really hungry and thirsty."

Dean chuckled. "Good. You had us scared there for a minute. Do you remember what happened after you drank the cure?"

Jamie thought about. "I felt sick. Oh dear, did I throw up? Ew. It was dark and creepy, but once I did the craving stopped and I felt so much better. And, the weirdest thing happened. Everything that happened from the moment I was bit, it played back. Going backwards and so the last thing I saw was Eric feeding me his blood."

Seeing her melancholy expression at the remind of the vampire Dean felt sympathetic for the young girl across from him. He may not feel the way she did about the situation, but he understood that this had been a long and taxing day for her.

Dean got up from his bed and sat facing her, one leg bent in and the other still touching the ground. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through today, Jamie." Dean said, gaining her attention again. "I wish we could have prevented it."

Jamie smiled a little. "Thank you. I appreciate that, but you don't have to feel guilty, Dean. I knew you guys would help me and you did. I should be thanking you guys and apologizing for taking up your time."

Dean shook his head. "Never hesitate to call us if you need us, okay. This is what we do. What I'm good at."

Jamie smiled. "Alright." Jamie's eyes went about the room again. "Did we change rooms?"

"Motels actually." Dean answered. "Sam went out to…to take care of something. Actually, I'll call him up and tell him to grab some food since you're up and hungry."

He stood up and moved to the other side of the bed as he grabbed his phone and dialed up his brother.

Jamie watched as Cas stood and walked over to her. "I am glad you are well."

Jamie grinned. "Thank you, Cas. And thank you for all your help. You were a real life saver. Thanks for keeping me together the whole time."

"Of course. I was happy to be of service to you."

Jamie giggled at his word choice.

Dean suddenly looked to Jamie. "Hey, Sam said he's almost back and there was a pizza joint on the way. You good with that?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes. Pepperoni please."

Dean relayed the message and hung up not long after. "Alright. That's settled."

Dean joined Jamie, sitting on the right of the bed with one leg stretched out and the other hanging off the side. Seeing that a movie was on he asked, "What's coming on?"

"Hm." Jamie looked from the screen to him. "Oh. I wasn't really paying attention. I don't know if the title went up yet."

Before Dean could say anything the title popped up. _Evil Dead_.

"Oh. I actually wanted to see this." Jamie piped up. "I heard it was a remake and that it was scary. That's hard to believe though cause I haven't really watched a movie that really freaked me out. And I've watched quite a few scary movies."

Dean's interest was piqued and since she wanted to watch it, he settled in to see how it would be.

"Cas." Jamie waved to grab his attention. "Can you stay?"

"I don't have any matters to attend to at the moment."

"Then come sit down. I can see you out the corner of my eye and its distracting." She patted the bed for good measure.

Castiel was a little stunned, but listened. He felt it'd be best if he sat at the end, where Dean was. This way the hunter could still see the t.v.

….

Sam opened up the door to their motel and found Jamie, Dean, and Cas sitting comfortable on the farthest best. He smiled and grew curious as to why Jamie had her hands covering her mouth like she saw something horrific.

"Hey." He called out as he closed the door.

Dean and Jamie looked over.

"Oh. Hi." Jamie said, lowering her hands, the disturbed look replaced with a small smile.

"Hey, Sammy. Could you grab me a beer?"

Sam looked over at the t.v. while he stepped over to their cooler. Some girl was sitting on a bed looking freaked out as some other young people tried to calm her down. "What are you guys watching?"

"Evil Dead." Jamie answered, distractedly. "You didn't miss much."

Sam set the pizza on the bed for them. Pulling out a beer he tossed one to Dean who caught it and popped it open. He grabbed another for himself and a water for Jamie. Seeing that even his brother was intrigued with the movie, Sam decided to join them. Before sitting down he grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and placed that on the bed too, as napkins. Dean already had an all dressed slice half eaten in his hand and Jamie was nibbling on the pepperoni, eyes glued to the t.v. He set down the water and beer on the nightstand between the beds. Reaching over quick, he grabbed a slice before going over to the other bed. He was about to sit when Jamie called him.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"You can…" He had noticed that when she was nervous her voice dropped lower than normal. "There's room here." She patted the spot beside her as she moved more towards the center of the bed. "Join the slumber party."

Sam chuckled. "Alright. Thanks." Sam settled on the bed with one leg folded and the other hanging off the side. "Are you sure you should be watching a horror film though?"

"I've wanted to see this one. I was curious of the plot. I'll be fine."

….

Around the middle of the movie everyone was finished with the pizza. Sam had moved everything to the floor and nightstand. Everyone was engaged and would ask why something ridiculous would happen or make a small comment. Cas would make a comment from time to time, clearly not understanding that this was for entertainment and not to be taken seriously. Even Jamie voiced some complaints though she clearly was enjoying the movie, though perhaps a bit freaked out by some parts. She had at one point hid her face behind Sam's shoulder and clutched at his sleeve when she grew particularly nervous of a characters well fare. Dean was simply enjoying the nonsense along with Sam.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Sam teased. Jamie was glued to his side, just relaxing from the last scene. "We could always change the channel."

Jamie peered up at him, clearly pouting. "I never said I didn't get scared."

Sam shook his head. "Then why do you watch them?"

"I get curious. I always watch something funny or something after."

….

"Not bad." Dean yawned with a stretch as the credits rolled.

Jamie uncurled from Sam with a nod. "Yeah. It was good. Freakier than most scary movies I watch. Ugh. That thing at the end."

"Was I the only one who thought glasses boy coming back was stupid."

Jamie turned to Dean. "I thought so too. He didn't get covered in her blood like the others. I found that weird."

Sam chuckled at their dispute and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels looking for something funny or just lighter.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Jamie suddenly asked when the angel got to his feet.

He faced them. "I should return to heaven. There is still work to be done and I have been absent for quite a while."

"Oh. Okay. I don't want you to get into any trouble. Thanks for all your help and I'm glad you were able to stick around for the movie."

Cas returned a small smile. "I am glad I could help."

Jamie blinked and he was gone. She looked to Dean. "He's very abrupt isn't he?"

"That's Cas."

Sam settled on a cooking show. "This ok?" He asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded as she settled back to watch.

Jamie woke, not remembering falling asleep. The room was quiet and dark. Realizing that she was still sitting up, but a little slanted, she felt like there was something resting on her head. Pulling away gently she recognized Sam's shape in the dark. His head had been resting ontop of hers. She had fallen asleep against him and she guessed that he hadn't moved in order to not disturb her.

As she considered waking him so that he could lie down properly Sam raised his head. "Jamie? You okay?"

"Um, yeah." She whispered.

Sam sat up right and cracked his neck with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." She reached out, wanting to help in some way, but not seeing how she could, so she pulled her hands back. "You should have woke me or shoved me aside."

Sam chuckled. "Shove you?"

Jamie smiled with a shrug.

"Everything good over there?" Dean grumbled from his bed, startling Jamie.

Jamie held her hand over her heart as she listened to him shift around on the other bed. "Yes. Sorry, Dean."

"Good." He muttered.

Jamie looked to Sam's shape. "I just had to use the bathroom. I didn't mean to make a fuss. You should lay down Sam."

"Oh, I could…I could move-"

"N-no, you don't have to move…if you don't want. I don't mind, I mean I did fall asleep on you. It's your guys' room, you shouldn't have to move. I should actually be the one to-"

"No, of course not." Sam interrupted. "If you're okay with sharing than I am."

Jamie smiled. "Okay." She climbed off the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom in the dark. Once she was finished she climbed back into bed, noticing that Sam had settle under the covers on his right side, his left hand underneath the pillow.

Jamie laid on her back, wondering if he had fallen asleep already. After a good twenty minutes she was still wide awake and so she turned to face him. He seemed to be breathing evenly, so she relaxed and closed her eyes.

….

Sam woke to the distinct sound of a picture being taken. Cracking open an eye he turned his head slightly to find Dean standing at the end of the bed with his phone raised.

"Dude." He groaned.

Dean chuckled. "I think Jamie will like it."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at the girl in question. She was fast asleep, facing him, and clutching onto the edge of Sam's left sleeve. He smiled gently before sitting up slowly, his shirt slipping out of her grip without disturbing her.

Sam regarded his still grinning brother, shook his head, and eased himself out of bed to use the bathroom.

When he stepped out a few minutes later Dean was packing their things and Jamie was still resting. Sam sat on his side and shook her shoulder a little as he called her name.

Jamie cracked an eye open and grumbled something before curling further into the sheets.

Sam chuckled at her actions and tried again. "Come on. It's not that early."

Jamie opened both eyes this time. "What's not early to you guys, cause it feels early."

"Eight am."

"Early!" Jamie shut her eyes.

"Come on, Jamie!" Dean bellowed. "Rise and shine. Time to head out on that open road and grab some breakfast."

Jamie sighed, but pulled herself up into a slouched sitting position as she rubbed at her eyes.

Sam laughed at her sleepy state. "Not a morning person, huh?"

Jamie tilted her head towards him and glared.

"Okay." Sam put his hands up in playful surrender. "Take your time. Bathrooms all yours."

….

Jamie stared at her house and felt anxious. Even though she had her phone last night, it was dead. She had the option of using one of the boys' to call her friend Stephanie and inform her that she was alive and well, but she didn't know what to say and she still didn't. She had been rather numb the whole car ride and though it was an hour drive it felt like ten minutes to her. She suspected that the boys understood that she needed some solitude and after they had asked her what she wanted to eat for breakfast and she had declined, claiming that she ever ate just after waking up, they had left her to her thoughts.

She felt a bit rude, but yesterday had been filled with so much craving and pain and confusion that she didn't know how she could go back to reality just yet and act as though nothing had happened.

"Jamie?"

Jamie startled and found the brothers turned in their seats, regarding her with worried gazes.

"Y-yes? Sorry."

"You ready?" Sam asked.

Jamie hesitated before giving a curt nod in reply.

"Alright." Dean opened his door first and then Sam, both sliding out and coming out to Jamie's side.

Jamie followed suit and faced them both. "I wish I could invite you in, but if Steph is in there, I'm gonna have a long conversation ahead of me and I have no idea how it's gonna go."

Sam grimaced. "We understand. I hope it goes over well. Whatever you have to tell her."

"Thanks."

Dean stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "Stay out of trouble now, okay."

Jamie laughed. "I'll try."

Sam hugged her next. "Good. And don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Okay." Jamie smiled up at them both. "Thank you guy. You two stay safe as well."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"Always." Dean said before heading back around to the driver side.

They both waved good bye to Jamie before getting into the impala and driving off with the knowledge that they had saved a life, but the nest had gotten away. Their work was not done. It never was.

Jamie watched after them until she couldn't see Dean's baby anymore before turning to her house. She may have been anxious, but she was also relived to see it and happy to be somewhere familiar. So taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a huff, she climbed up the three steps determined to live her life that had been saved twice and make it count.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Btw, I didn't mention it earlier, but these characters are not mine, except for Jamie. I'm borrowing the rest for my own entertainment and hopefully yours! Also, each story can be read as a standalone, because I made each story like an episode where they hunt a monster, but you'll understand the progression of the characters better if you start with "Jamie meets the Winchesters".**


End file.
